


The Monster's Innocence

by Thefanwhoran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Tom, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angry Harry, BAMF Hermione Granger, Confused Harry, F/M, Family in the making, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peacemaker Hermione, cute Tom, dark rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefanwhoran/pseuds/Thefanwhoran
Summary: Summary:  With the wizarding world in utter shambles, Harry decides to nip the evil in the bud. But his annoyingly smart and almost always right friend has other plans and now he finds himself stuck  with a bookworm with crazy maternal instincts and a supposedly evil child who is too cute for his own good. Add in a twinkling eyed fool and a bunch of pompous purebloods into the mix and it just might result in a serious mental breakdown for one Harry James Potter.





	1. The Journey Commences

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction that I have ever posted though I have written plenty. So please be nice and read & review. But mostly just enjoy the story!  
> Happy Reading!  
> Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the wizarding world in utter shambles, Harry decides to nip the evil in the bud. But his annoyingly smart and almost always right friend has other plans and now he finds himself stuck with a bookworm with crazy maternal instincts and a supposedly evil child who is too cute for his own good. Add in a twinkling eyed fool and a bunch of pompous purebloods into the mix and it just might result in a serious mental breakdown for one Harry James Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction that I have ever posted though I have written plenty. So please be nice and read and review. But mostly just enjoy the story!  
> Happy Reading!  
> Thanks.

**Chapter 1: The Journey Commenses**

**November 8, 2001**   
**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place**

 

The young man standing in the dark and stuffy living room of Number twelve, Grimmauld Place released a long and weary sigh as he saw his best friend twittering around the ancient house, looking for any useful thing she might have missed at her five previous attempts at packing. Harry was ever so glad because of her beaded bag. Had it not been for that scruffy, worn out thing, they would be loaded with at least twenty bags with the sheer number of things Hermione insisted on packing for their implausible journey.

"Hermione, you really think we're gonna need these many things?" he asked exasperated. He had given up on trying to reason with her and was just questioning her for the sake of doing something. "I mean we can just as easily buy things there you know?"

The curly haired young woman turned around and gave the man a glare worthy of  Severus Snape, Hogwarts' least liked professor. Harry's heart sank a little while thinking of the man who had been so incredibly brave till his very last breath. He was still in shock regarding the man's loyalties. "You're unbelievable you know. I am going along with your absolutely lunatic plan here. And I have taken the liberty of making this wacky plan as smooth as possible and instead of appreciating that you're all over me asking inane questions" barked out Hermione. Harry again sighed.

She was right though.

This plan of his was absolutely crazy. It was born out of desperation and sorrow. The war had taken everything and everyone from him. And now he had no idea how to go on any longer. Voldemort hadn't been defeated, the Order had only a handful of people left and the wizarding world was on the brink of total destruction. There was no light on the horizon. There were numerous times when he was contemplating giving up or even running away. But it wasn't him. Even though Harry knew this wasn't about him, never had been in fact. No, it had always been about Lord Voldemort and his maniac quest for more power and immortality. Harry was just an unfortunate kid with extremely rotten luck and a mother who loved him so profoundly that she gave her all to save him. But still he couldn't abandon his fellow wizards and witches.

So they had started searching. For answers, for a way out, for anything which could be even remotely related to solving the mess of epic proportions that they found themselves in. And then Hermione had come across an ancient and obscure spell which could be the answer they were looking for. But she was very reluctant to use it. According to her it was something that reeked of dark magic and should be used only as a last resort. And when Harry had expressed his failure to understand how the current situation didn't call for desperate measures, she had simply huffed and declared she wanted nothing to do with it.

When Harry had made it perfectly clear that he would go on with that last ditch effort no matter what, she had cried and shouted and did just about everything in her power to make him see reason. But when even that hadn't worked, she had decided to go with him. He had tried talking her out of the insane plan but she had hollered at him how he was a complete dunderhead who wasn't capable of keeping himself alive for five seconds without her help and it was imperative for the sake of both their sanity that she go with him. He had hidden a chuckle behind a exasperated face. But inside he was all warm and mushy. He knew Hermione would never leave him alone when he was on a possible suicide mission. It very well could be suicide because if anything went wrong, they may even cease to exist or even mess up their world even more. Though Harry didn't think it _could_ get any worse.

 

"Okay. I think I have everything now" Hermione's voice brought him back to the present. "You sure you don't want to check again?" Harry couldn't help but tease. She scowled at him and retorted, "No Harry I am sure we have everything. Now we just...." she trailed off.

"Now we wait" Harry concluded.

 

**Same day**   
**Witching hour**

 

Harry and Hermione stood inside the circle of fire, on either side of a bubbling cauldron. Hermione was chanting the spell while Harry kept adding the sand from a time turner every fifteen seconds. After adding the tenth pinch of sand he stopped and waited for Hermione to finish her chant. After she was done, she produced a bag of assorted ingredients -  forked tongues of two serpents killed on a full moon, tail feathers of a phoenix, finely ground powder of a young dragon's fangs and the blood of a person suffering from a vampire's bite before they turn into a vampire themselves. One by one she dropped them into the cauldron and watched them sizzle and hiss with different colors.

"Okay Harry, last step. Are you sure you want to do this? We can still stop", asked Hermione hopefully.

 

Harry looked at her incredulously and gave her a are you kidding me look. Hermione only shrugged, "It was worth a try", she mumbled. Then she straightened up.

 

"Okay, you know what comes next. Something which once held great importance to the target. Something of his." Harry held out the shining gold chain with the glittering serpent embedded in the locket. It's last owner had tainted it with murder and magic but with the horcrux gone, it no longer gave the malicious feeling that it once did. It was also much easier to repair the blasted thing and now it was shiny as new. "We only have a few seconds after you drop the locket into the cauldron. If we don't do this step right, I don't even want to imagine where we will end up." "Okay, let's do this Hermione", Harry said with a determined face. Hermione nodded and produced the silver dagger from her pocket and unsheathed it. She made a small cut in the palm of her left hand and winced slightly at the pain. Again she repeated the process with Harry  and watched the blood pool in hand. She gestured for Harry to get ready and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. The witching hour was coming to an end. Only a few seconds left and everything - past, present and future will forever be altered. For better or worse that remains to be seen. With these thoughts, Hermione Granger signaled to Harry Potter, "Now Harry!"

 

He gently dropped the locket into the cauldron and watched as the liquid changed to a violent shade of red. Quickly they let three drops of their blood fall into the cauldron and then the room erupted in a flurry of swirls and  wind like a raging storm. An eerie disembodied voice was heard saying -

 

_Beware the user_   
_For you may not know,_   
_As they are imagined_   
_The plans may not go._

 

_The fabric of time is fluid and consistent_   
_In its surface to put a dent,_   
_Blood must be spilled,_   
_And innocence killed._

 

_Its here now,_

 

_The time for the journey to commence_   
_And a new world to be born._   
_With courage and will intense,_   
_The fight with fate is won._

 

And with these ominous words their world exploded in an all consuming darkness and an equally stinging brightness.

Harry Potter's last words before being transported decades into the past were -  
"I'm coming you bastard."

And at the same time Hermione Granger's last thought was -  
_Forgive me Harry. Please._

TBC.


	2. Timeless Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to navigate the past world and building their own little world, Harry and Hermione have a life changing decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Here's the new chappie!  
> Happy Reading!
> 
> PS: the one you've all been waiting for will make an entry in the next chapter.

**November 8, 1930**   
**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place**

"What the bloody hell Hermione!!!", screamed the fuming boy. Harry Potter was pacing like a raging hippogriff. He was beyond mad. As soon as they had landed after their journey through time, he had performed the spell to tell time and date. And as soon as he saw the _**1930**_ in glowing red numerals, he had absolutely lost it. " What happened? We're in _bloody 1930_...." he would have continued his ranting if the girl in front of him hadn't silenced him with a flick of her wand.

  

"I am aware of it. Will you quite down already?" hissed back the girl in front of him. "Don't you see where we are? Harry this house is not empty right now. The Blacks still live here. And I am sure they won't be very pleased to see two random strangers strutting around their house", she reminded him.

 

That got him looking around and sure enough, they were still in the ancient house. "We need to get out of here. If the Blacks find us, we'll be dead", Hermione urged to which he grudgingly nodded.

 

"Come on Harry, let's go." And through memories of years of walking around the house, their feet started leading them to the entrance hall of the house. They couldn't apparate or even floo. The wards around the house wouldn't allow it. So they had to take their chances with the main gate. Moving quickly and silently, they made their way to the entrance hall, all the way praying to Merlin they didn't run into a Black family member or a Black family house elf.

 

Soon they came upon the main gate. Hermione tried a simple _Alohomora_. The door didn't budge. They both looked at each other. _Of course_. She gestured for him to stand back and then using her wand she started breaking each ward one by one. Runes glowed and sizzled on different spots on the door as each ward was brought down. As soon as the last ward was broken, Hermione fired a powerful unlocking spell which left the door swinging on its hinges. And then they ran as if Voldemort himself was on their heels.

 

**A few hours later**

 

"Hermione, time to spill the beans. What happened? Why are we in 1930?", Harry demanded from his best friend.

 

They were sitting in a secluded park in a muggle area. If anyone saw them right now they would definitely be mistaken as thieves or homeless people. Hearing no answer from her, he started getting suspicious. "Hermione, did you do it? Did you deliberately send us back in this year? Was this your plan all along?" Harry felt himself getting more and more angry by each passing moment.

 

"Harry please listen to me. Yes it was my plan to bring us back a little earlier than we planned. I wanted to have some time so that I could change your mind on going through your idiotic plan. But I swear Harry, even I didn't intend to come to this time frame. I guess something went wrong with the ritual", she sighed.

 

Harry listened to her explain and he knew she wasn't lying. She wouldn't lie to him. Then something struck him.

 

"What do you mean this plan is idiotic? You still don't agree with me?", he asked getting angry again.

 

"Harry you still don't understand, do you? Even if we had landed in the right time, then what? What do you think would have happened? Would you have killed him? Can you really do that to someone? Murder them in cold blood? Harry I _know_ you. I know you would suffer your whole life, if you ever go through such a thing."

 

"Well you got your wish. I won't kill him now. I _can't_ kill him _now_."

 

"I know Harry. I know."

 

He took a deep breath. "So we can't kill him. We can't do anything here. Let's just go back. We'll figure something out. Find another way." He really hoped they could.

 

"There's no going back Harry. That spell was a one time deal", replied Hermione in a solemn voice.

 

Harry felt dread piling up in his heart and freezing his insides. "What do you mean Hermione?" he asked, hoping she meant _anything_ else other than what he was thinking.

 

"This is not just past anymore Harry. We've not just time travelled. We're in a _different world_ all together. That ritual created an alternative timeline, an alternative reality. A whole new world that _is_ similar to ours in the basic sense but still allows us plenty of opportunities to change things", Hermione explained in her lecture mode.

 

To say he was horrified was the understatement of the century. "And what are we supposed to do here then?"

 

She let out a humorless chuckle, "I don't know. Live? Or rather survive?"

 

And survive they _would_.

 

Harry had no doubt regarding that. Him and Hermione had been in enough sticky situations to know that they would survive. At what cost, remained to be seen.

 

**November 12,1930**   
**British Ministry of Magic**   
**London**

 

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger or rather the newly registered Mr. and Mrs. Evans, walked out of the Department of Citizenship Registration office feeling like a weight had been lifted off their chests.

 

It had taken an impressive and exhausting amount of magic and brains to fool the magical records kept by the Ministry. Hermione had planned everything to last detail and then prepared the paperwork necessary to back their claims. And now they were registered citizens of the wizarding community of Britain. A married couple who had recently moved to magical England from America to be closer to their roots. Both set of parents were London dwellers and were no more. They had maintained anonymity over their blood status; and the Ministry officials, in their bid to be polite and tolerable towards all, hadn't asked them.

 

Harry knew there would be questions and speculations later on when they met other people but they would cross that bridge when it came.

 

"So where to, Mrs. Evans?", he asked his 'wife'.

 

She gave a faint smile and replied, "Well we need a place to keep our savings. We can't carry them with us always."

 

"Then Gringotts it is", nodded Harry.

 

                                                                                                                  ===== ===== =====

 

 

Harry was exhausted. The trip to Gringotts had taken a ridiculous amount of time. The Goblins refused to believe that the amount of money and other valuables they had was genuine. They had looked at the both of them like they were some shady businessmen. Though he supposed they had reasons to be suspicious. A young couple without any solid wizarding background should not be so wealthy.

 

And wealthy they were.

 

With their combined inheritance - his from his parents and Sirius, Hermione's from her parents and other family; their savings; wealth from the Order families who had perished in the War and had been transfered to them as they were the only ones left standing; and on top of that the cheaper economy than that of the 90s, they were ridiculously rich. Not comparable to the Malfoys or the Notts, but they could live comfortably for the rest of their lives.

 

After Gringotts, they had apparated to Diagon Alley for purchasing necessary things - clothing appropriate for the 30s; groceries; sanitation items, and what not. He never knew just how many items one could need to live. For the past three days they had been living in the tent that they had lived in for close to a year in the past. _Or was it future?_

 

Living in that tent brought back many memories, some more painful than others.

 

He sighed. Well they wouldn't have to live in that tent for long.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Hermione voiced, "Harry, the estate agent sent an owl. He said he's found a house perfect for us. I am heading there now to meet him. Do you want to come?"

 

"No Hermione, you go. Honestly I'm exhausted", he replied.

 

"Okay. Get some rest", was her response before she went away.

 

                                                                                                          ===== ===== =====

 

They had quickly settled into their new home which they had fondly named _The Phoenix Haven_. It was a large building on the outskirts of London, smaller than Grimmauld Place but much bigger than the Burrow. It was a big estate with expansive gardens and space. A small stream flowed in the backyard. It was an ideal house for a small family. The estate agent revealed that many wizarding families - pureblood and otherwise lived nearby.

 

After a few days of living in blissful normalcy, Hermione brought up a topic that was bound to change their lives forever.

 

"Harry...."

 

"Hmm...", he looked up from the quidditch magazine he had bought from Diagon Alley when they went for furniture shopping.

 

"I want to talk to you about something."

 

"What is it Hermione? What's going on up here?", he asked tapping her on the forehead. She gave a faint smile in return and tried to bring out the words that she desperately wanted to say but knew they would cause a row of epic proportions. "Tell me what do you want to talk about?", he asked again in encouragement.

 

"About why we wanted to come here in the first place. What we decided to - "

 

"Hermione I told you I'm not going to do that. I can't kill a child. I'm not Him", he cut her off.

 

"I know Harry, please let me finish."She waited for him to calm down before continuing, "What we wanted to achieve by coming here - stop the War, save our loved ones, we can still do that."

 

"How?" he wanted to know.

 

She took a deep breath. She had to say it. "Adopt him."

 

Harry was confused. "Adopt who? Who are talking about?"

 

"Tom Riddle. We should adopt Tom Riddle, Harry", she dropped the bomb.


	3. If Not You Then Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione meet their new 'child'. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Here's the new chapter. And we get to meet the junior Dark Lord.  
> Happy Reading!  
> Thanks.

**November 29, 1930**  
**Wool's Orphanage**

 

Hermione stood in front of the dreary building, alone; steeling herself. She had to do this. She had already sent a letter to Mrs Cole, the matron of the orphanage regarding her meeting.

 

She wrapped her arms around her middle when she remembered the explosive argument from a few days ago. She knew getting Harry to agree to her plan would be a battle in itself. But she hadn't envisioned the situation to go so out of hand so quickly. Harry had cursed and screamed and spat and hissed and everything in between. He had flat out refused to take any part in her plan and had called Hermione the 'dumbest witch of her age' to have come up with such a preposterous idea.

 

But what hurt her the most was when Harry accused her of not knowing him at all and not caring about his feelings.

 

_Hermione do you even realize what you are asking me to do? If I adopt him, I have to give him my name. My mother's name. The same woman he so casually killed. How can you ask me to do that? It's like you don't even know me._

 

She pushed back the painful memories and turned again to the building. The circumstances were bad but Harry was right. He shouldn't have to go through this. So she had decided to part ways. She would take Riddle and go away somewhere else. There would be a massive amount of paperwork and preparations necessary but Hermione was nothing if not competent.

 

She heaved a sigh and suddenly felt a presence behind her and a tendril of fear shot down her spine. With skills honed from years of facing dangers, she quickly drew her wand, instead she felt a comforting hand on her elbow and Harry's soothing voice in her ear reassuring her.

 

She turned around to face him, "You came."

 

He grinned, reminding her of happy days. Before he could reply though, a plump woman with a made up face and a haggard expression walked out.

 

"Oh you must be the Mrs Evans who had written to me," she exclaimed. "And who is this? Your husband I presume?" she continued.

 

"Yes this is my husband," Hermione confirmed.

 

Mrs Cole looked at the two of them, "So shall we?" she gestured towards the dingy establishment.

 

"Yes, just give us a few moments", he replied. The matron walked away and they turned to face each other.

 

"Why are you here Harry? What made you come back?" she immediately wanted to know.

 

He took her hands in his and touched their foreheads together and responded, "Because you are the only one I have left. Where will I go without you? Who would I go to? If not you, then who Hermione?"

 

_Indeed if not each other, then who?_

 

                                                                           ================     ===============

 

Tom Riddle was a strange boy. And not the good kind. Everybody said so. Mrs Cole said so, the other children said so, sometimes even the potential parents said so. He was strange and lonely. As he watched child after child getting adopted from the orphanage, he couldn't help but believe what Mrs Cole kept telling him. About how he would never get adopted, how nobody would ever want him. Not after....

 

Today was _that_ day. The day couples, parents would come to seek out a child they could take home with them. A child he would never be. Tom had started to hate these days. All the children were so excited, in their best clothes and on their best behavior and gathered in the small play room. Why Mrs Cole kept insisting on him being there was beyond him. He let out an angry sigh. _Well who cares about parents anyways?_ He would just sit here and wait till the stupid people had chosen an equally stupid child and then he would be free to go to his room.

 

But as he watched the young couple standing in the courtyard holding hands and talking to each other from the window in the play room, he couldn't help the feeling of longing that bubbled up inside him. They were a young, good looking pair, obviously rich. One of the staff woman came running and told the children that the parents were here and warned them to behave.

 

Then Mrs Cole led the couple into the room and Tom got his first good look at the couple. The wife was a short, petite woman with long hair that looked slightly frizzy, but she looked like a kind, intelligent person. But it was the man who caught his attention. He was a tall, thin man, with beautiful green eyes which looked to be hiding unbelievable inner strength and were shielded by a pair of spectacles. His hair looked like it needed a good brushing and when a little breeze blew inside the room, he could just spot the beginning of a scar on his forehead before he brushed his hair down with his hands.

 

Mrs Cole began explaining, "These are the toddlers and above. We also have a few infants in the nursery. If you want to meet them, just let me know. I'll be in my office."

 

The woman nodded and started looking around. After Mrs Cole went away, he too lost interest and just sat in the corner, trying to read a book and awaiting the end to it all. Every now and then he could hear snippets of conversation - calm, soothing tones of the adults and excited chatter of the children.

 

"And who are you?" he heard a soft, melodic voice ask above him. He could hear the room going silent. As he looked up into the brown eyes of the woman, he could see that up close she looked more pretty, with a homey, welcoming air around her. The man looked a bit green and Tom got the feeling that he did not want be here. He looked back at the woman and saw her looking at him expectantly.

 

"M- my name is Tom Riddle", he finally replied.

 

Her answering smile was bright, "Hello Tom, I am Hermione Evans and this is my husband Harry Evans."

 

"Her- mio- ne...", he tried pronouncing her name correctly in the first go and was pleased to discover he got it right. "It's a nice name. What does it mean?" he continued.

 

Again she gave a beautiful smile and settled against him on the rickkety sofa.

 

"So Tom, you ever heard of Shakespeare...."

 

                                                                              ===============     ===============

 

Tom Riddle realized that maybe parents were _not_ so stupid after all. In fact the couple beside him was very smart! Specially Mrs Evans. She told him so many new things and she had read so many books. His musings were cut short when Mrs Cole appeared in the doorway of the play room. She was surprised to see them still talking to him. As she reached them she cleared her throat and asked them the most important question of the adoption day.

 

"Mr and Mrs Evans, have you reached a decision yet or would you like to meet the infants now?" she directed her question towards the man.

 

Mr Evans took a deep breath and looked at his wife who gave him a small smile and a nod. The whole room seemed to be on the tenterhooks about what he was going to say. Tom felt a sudden tightness in his chest. He didn't know what it was.

 

Finally Mr Evans exhaled and revealed his decision, "Yes we have decided. We want to adopt Tom here."

 

Every one in the room excluding the couple was shocked. Mrs Cole let out a nervous chuckle and started leading them outside the room. With a small nudge from Mrs Evans, Tom started walking too. He looked up at the man to see if he was merely joking and would any minute burst out laughing.

 

When they were outside the room, Mrs Cole turned to the couple and asked, "Are you sure you want to adopt **_Tom?_**

 

The disdain in her voice when she said Tom's name was not lost on the other three.

 

Though she had directed her question at Mr Evans, it was his wife who replied in a somewhat irritated voice, "What do you mean?"

 

"Oh it's just you know his last adoption did not turn out very well", replied the matron.

 

Mrs Evans turned to Tom and said with a smile, "Tom why don't you wait for us in your room?"

 

He nodded and walked away with his head down, the tightness in his chest increased ten folds. That was it. Now Mrs Cole would tell these people about the strange things that kept happening around him and then they would be scared of him and would leave too. Again. It wasn't anything new to Tom.

 

What was new was the fact that for once, he had actually _liked_ a potential parent. And now he was never going to see them again. Well maybe he should at least hear what excuse they would give for suddenly loosing interest in adopting him.

 

When he rounded the corner, he quietly hid behind a cabinet and leaned in to listen to what they were talking about.

 

He heard Mrs Evans say, "So what were you saying Mrs Cole?". The hateful woman replied, "This is not the first time someone's wanted to adopt him. Last year he was adopted by a _delightful_ couple who couldn't have children. But they couldn't tolerate him. Left him here again only after two weeks and then disappeared themselves!"

 

"And why do you think that happened Mrs Cole?", Mrs Evans' tone grew more irritated.

 

"Obviously the lad did something. He is a bit wierd, that one. I tell you it wouldn't surprise me if he never gets adopted", she said with conviction.

 

"No I'll tell you why that happened. Because they were despicable idiots who were not fit to be parents. Every child faces problems. But parents should solve them not abandon them at the drop of a hat. And I would thank you not to put us in the same class with these people", Mrs Evans' outburst shocked him. She continued, "And what's wrong with _you_? Who talks in front of a child like that? Who in their right mind put you in charge of little children? You know what wouldn't surprise _me?_ A child who was under your care growing up to be a murdering psychopath, what with the _absolutely atrocious_ manners you have."

 

Mrs Cole was speechless. He chanced a look around the corner and saw her standing with her mouth hung open.

 

"Now are you just going to stand there or would you get the paperwork for the adoption process?" bit back Mrs Evans, her tone tinged with anger.

 

"Of- of c-course. I'll just...." and he watched as the humiliated matron practically ran towards her office. He also turned towards his room and missed the way the couple's eyes turned to follow his hasty exit.

 

                                                                                ===============    ===============

 

"Easy there mione. What made you spit out fire?" asked Harry as soon as both Mrs. Cole and Riddle had gone their separate ways.

 

"I don't know Harry, I just..." She took a deep breath and continued, "Why don't these people understand that underneath everything he is just a child?" Oh Merlin Harry! How are we supposed to do this? What if we too forget that he is a child? _Just a child._ How will we do this Harry?" She looked at him with wide, panicked eyes.

 

"Together."

 

                                                                             ================    =============== 

 

He was sitting on his bed in his room when Mrs Evans walked in. She smiled at him, "It's final Tom. You are going home with us. Do you need any help in packing?"

 

He shrugged. He didn't really have much to pack. Just the ugly uniform and a couple of old and worn clothes provided by the orphanage, along with a few trinkets he had found during his time here.

 

"Okay, whatever it is you want to take along with you, pack it in this", she said giving him a small cloth knapsack.

 

"And Tom, I would appreciate it if you don't eavesdrop on my conversations again", she said giving him a stern look. His cheeks heated up at the admonishment.

 

No, parents were not stupid at all.

 

_Specially his parents._

 

He really liked that thought.

 

    

 

Tom walked out of the orphanage hand in hand with his new mother. His father was carrying the knapsack containing his relics from the orphanage. He looked back at the grey, drab building and prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't have to come back to this place ever again.

 

When they were outside the premises they turned towards a dark alleyway which shielded them from the road and its travellers. Mr and Mrs Evans turned to him after sharing a look between them. He realized they did that a lot.

 

"Tom I need to pick you up. Can I do that?", she asked. He wanted to say that he could walk alright, but he figured they must have their reasons so he just shrugged. Mrs Evans picked him up in her arms. And he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone but it was a nice feeling.

 

If anyone had bothered to look at the alley, they would have seen a young man with a bag in his hands and a woman with a screaming child in hers, disappearing into thin air.


	4. Mad Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has 'the talk' with his new parents. Questions are answered, secrets are revealed and Tom has his first visit to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It feels like forever since I've last updated. I've just been busy so writing took a back seat. Anyways thank you for your patience. Here's the new chapter.  
> Happy Reading!

By the time they landed in the garden pathway leading to the _Phoenix_ _Haven,_ Hermione was partially deaf from the abuse her poor left ear had taken while holding the screaming, squirming child. Tom wasted no time in jumping out of her arms as soon as the world stopped moving. He was a sputtering, wide-eyed mess; incoherent protests trying to find their way out of his mouth. Hermione could spy a few tears in the corner of his eyes.Maybe she should have explained to him a bit before his first ever apparation. But then she would have had to explain _everything_ about magic and the wizarding world and that was not an ideal conversation to be had in a dingy alley in the muggle world!

 

 

 _Merlin what a mess_.

 

 

She looked over at Harry for help only to discover him looking at the boy, annoyed, like Tom was a pest he wanted to shoo away. _Well no_ _surprises there._

 

She turned to Tom who looked like he wanted to shout and run away at the same time. "Tom... " she began but that was enough for the boy to snap out of his haze and demand answers. "Who are you people? _What_ are you?" he asked breathlessly.

 

 

"I am what you are."

 

 

That was apparently the right thing to say as he calmed down somewhat. He still looked like he was bursting with unasked questions. But at least he wasn't running away screaming bloody murder.

 

 

"Tom please give me your hand", she requested the boy. When he looked at her dubiously, she sighed and cursed her pathetic parenting skills. "I promise I'll answer every single question you have Tom. I will explain everything once we're inside. Now give me your hand. _Please_."

 

 

Tentatively, the boy gave his left hand to her. She took it and placed it, palm flat, over an invisible wall. Tom gasped as he felt a tingle starting from his hand attached to the wall and travelling to his entire body before going back towards the wall. He saw a faint bluish glow surround the wall before it vanished and a magnificent house came into view.

 

 

"Welcome to the Phoenix Haven Tom" Hermione announced happily.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After they had settled Tom in his new room, all the boy wanted to do was talk. Harry knew a potential disaster when he saw one so he quietly tried to inch his way out of the sitting room they had gathered into. But he caught Hermione giving him a venomous glare out the corner of his eyes. He slumped down in defeat in the large, plush armchair.

 

 

Tom could not hold on any longer. As soon as they sat down the words flowed out of his mouth, unbridled, "What are y- what are _we_?" His face was set in a mask of determination.

 

 

"Magic. We're people who have magic in them. The things we can do, things _you_ can do, it's all because of our magic", Hermione started.

 

 

"We are magicians?" Tom asked looking at both of them skeptically. Hermione's lips twitched. The boy's naivety was charming. "Not magicians Tom. Wizards. We are wizarding folks. You are a wizard. I am a witch. The magicians you see are just muggles-" at his confused look she clarified, "non-magical people who are just using tricks and illusions to impress and entertain other people. That's why it's called a magic _trick_. Because it's not real magic. But ours is."

 

 

"So where does the magic come from?" was is next question. Hermione was silent for a few moments. Here was an opportunity to change his future self's views on blood purity and muggle- borns.

 

 

"The magic doesn't come from anywhere Tom. It _cannot_ come. It cannot be attained or acquired. We are born with it. Every single witch and wizard are born with the magic in them. That's what separates us from the muggles. The magic is in our very being. It can't be stolen or taken away. Not by anyone."

 

Over the course of next couple of hours Harry and Hermione answered the boy's numerous questions (mostly Hermione though, Harry only answered when he was directly questioned.) Harry groaned, he could feel the migraine building up. The boy was worse than Hermione on her good days while trying to know as much as he could. He could see that Hermione was impressed. The boy hadn't been the most excited when he was told about Hogwarts or even about wands; which was quite unexpected. No he was the most excited when Hermione promised him she would buy him lots of books about magic and the wizarding world.

 

 

Oh Merlin two know-it-alls under one roof. They would surely make him feel like a dunderhead. _Oh the joy!_

 

 

Just when he was sure the mood in the room couldn't get anymore positive what with the said know-it-alls gushing about the amount of knowledge they had shared, the conversation took a sudden, unexpected turn.

 

 

"So is that why you adopted me? Because I am a magical child, a wizard?" Tom's words brought the chirpy atmosphere to a sudden standstill.

 

 

Hermione was a total loss of words. What was she supposed to answer to that? She looked at Harry for help only to find him looking at Tom with a very peculiar expression on his face. Harry on the other hand was in deep contemplation. He could honestly say he understood where those words came from. He knew what it was like to be abandoned and forgotten for eleven years, having no ways of knowing why unexplained things kept happening around him. And then he was introduced to the wizarding world with it's entire population gushing over the Boy Who Lived. Tom's situation was different but similar in a way. He too lived in ignorance of his magic for the entirety of his life. The first magical people who he encountered decided to adopt him. Any child in that situation would think he was only wanted because of something he had. In Harry's case it was his status as the wizarding world's savior. In Tom's case it was his magic.

 

 

Before he could think more on it, words were tumbling from his mouth, "No we did not adopt you because you are a wizard. We adopted you because we wanted to. Because we wanted a child to call our own and we wanted you to be that child. That you are magical had nothing to do with it. We wanted someone to be known as our own. So Tom Riddle, do you want to be known as ours?"

 

 

He knew the words were a blatant lie, of course, but the little boy in front of him needed to hear them. And if they wanted any chance of changing the future, then he needed to believe them too.

 

 

After a long time searching Mr. Evans' face for any signs of lie, Tom locked his grey eyes with the startling green eyes of the man who wanted to be his father, nodded his head and uttered a resounding "Yes".

 

And looking deep into those grey eyes, Harry knew he had said the right thing at the right time.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

After the intense and enlightening conversation, Tom was getting ready for his first official visit to the wizarding world. His mother had told him they needed to buy clothes and other items for him so they were going to some magical place called Diagon Alley. And they were again going to use the same means of traveling they had while coming to their house from the orphanage; which he now knew was called Apparation.

 

 

After landing in a dark alley Harry and Hermione led Tom to the entrance of Diagon Alley in Muggle London. They first entered a dark, downtrodden pub which he was told was the Leaky Cauldron. Behind the pub was a brick wall. He watched curiously how Mr Evans touched his wand to a brick in the wall and the bricks rearranged themselves to reveal the entrance to a large cobblestone street with shops on both sides.

 

 

Harry and Hermione could both relate to the expression on Tom's face as he took in the sights and smells of Diagon Alley for the first time. The joy, the wonder, the childish glee over finding something wonderful and the wide-eyed innocence- it was something they had experienced when they themselves were nothing more than ordinary eleven year olds.

 

 

They set about the task of getting Tom the necessary items first - clothes for all occasions including muggle clothes as well wizarding robes; furniture for his room which would be delivered to their home; toys; books and stationary items; potions playing kits etc. Harry thought the boy looked a bit overwhelmed with all the stuff.

 

And overwhelmed he was. Tom had never seen so many items together, just the number of clothes they had purchased was more than the clothes owned by the orphanage children put together. And now he had all this stuff to call his own. For the millionth time since he was adopted, Tom wondered if this was one elaborate daydream.

 

 

They were just passing by a shop selling potions ingredients when Tom spotted a shop selling pet animals. He ran towards it in his haste to see if magical pets were different from everyday pets.

 

 

Hermione felt Tom's hand disentangling from hers. She looked to see what the matter was and saw him dashing away. "Tom!" she called out. Harry turned to look at her but soon they found themselves surrounded by a crowd of busy shoppers. They frantically looked around for the boy when they couldn't see him among the sea of people.

 

Tom felt himself being pushed this way and that way by the crowd. It was then he realized that he was alone. Mr and Mrs Evans were no longer with him. Panicking, he turned around and searched for them. Where were they? They couldn't have gone. They couldn't have left him here. But what if they did? But why? _He hadn't done anything this time_. Oh God why were they doi-

 

 

But then he heard it. The faint voice calling out his name. "Tom! Where are you? Tom?" He recognized that voice as Mrs Evans' and started following it. Soon he came across the couple searching for him. He couldn't help it. He ran and hugged Mrs Evans' legs. She startled a bit but quickly picked him up in her arms with a sigh. "Oh Tom you're okay. It's okay. We are here" she mumbled while wiping his tears which he hadn't even realized had fallen.

 

 

"Let's just go home okay?" she asked to which he readily nodded.

 

 

Later that night when he was in his newly decorated bedroom sitting with his mother on the bed, she gave him a one arm hug and told him softly, "I am sorry for what happened today Tom. But I swear it wasn't our intention. We are not going to leave you. We're not going anywhere. You're not going anywhere. We won't abandon you. Okay?" Tom nodded meekly.

 

 

He was having a hard time believing those words right then. Maybe one day he would. But today was not that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will bring everybody's favorite sparkly eyed headmaster! Stay tuned for more.


	5. The Birth of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding each other and making new memories, three people try to learn the workings and intricacies of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. First let me apologize for being a jerk and neglecting the story for so long. If anyone's still interested in this fic, I'm very grateful. I'll try to update more frequently from now on.  
> Also I've tried to reply to everyone who has commented, even if the comments are old. But if anyone's left, my apologies.  
> So here goes the new chapter.  
> As always Happy Reading guys.

**December 30, 1931**  
**The Pheonix Haven**

 

A month.

 

A month - that's how long Tom had been at the Pheonix Haven, a place he still had trouble calling home. Living with the Evans had been a surprisingly comfortable endeavour. Comfortable, pleasant even but not exactly the happy and joyful experience it should be. His relationship with his parents was not what he had observed with the parents and their kids he had seen in the few outings the orphanage had provided. His parents were cordial, caring but not very affectionate. Sometimes he even got the feeling that they were a little uncomfortable around him. There were no 'good night' kisses ; no 'good boy' pats on the head ; no 'everything's going to be alright' hugs and certainly no 'I love yous'.

 

But it wasn't that bad either. At least he was well fed; had so many books and toys and clothes - honestly anything he could want. All the things he only got to experience in bits and pieces, now he had in abundance. All his life he had spent in want and need and now he was drowning in luxury.

 

The biggest upside to living with the Evans - Tom now had unlimited access to all things magical. Magic was still a strange concept to him even though he had seen plenty of magic being performed in the house. Both of his parents were quite adept at showcasing their magical skills. Tasks which normally needed hours to be accomplished now took mere moments.

 

He could almost _feel_ the magic in the air. Sometimes as he watched his parents waving their magical wand and conjuring things out of thin air or _accioing_ things from the remote corners of the house, he couldn't help but feel jealous. He too wanted to do all the things they did. He wanted to be in control of the magic he now knew he had. But they told him he was not ready yet, that he needed to take things slow. He was a naturally impatient person but he heeded their advice. Despite his semi- comfortable relationship with his parents, he trusted them. Specifically where the wizarding world was concerned.

 

Currently he was sitting on his bed with a story book open on his lap. But his mind was not on the thick pages. He was lost in his thoughts and his memories. Today was the second last day of the year. And the last day of the year, the 31st of December was his birthday. He knew from the few books he had read and from his general understanding of life that birthdays were generally a happy occasion. Well not in his case. Out of the four birthdays his life had thrown at him, he only remembered one, his last birthday, the day he turned four. And that was one of the worst days of his life.

 

Which was why he wasn't exactly excited about his upcoming birth anniversary. It wasn't like his parents would be planning great adventures for him, throwing out gestures of affection here and there.

 

Tom sighed, resigned to his fate.

 

He fell asleep with the book clutched in his hands.

 

                                                      ----------------------------------------

 

_The little wizard was standing in front of the Hogwarts express. His wand in his hand, his trunk by his side._

_As he watched other children boarding the ancient train, he felt the joy and the pride; the taste of freedom on his tongue._

_Before he could take another step towards the train though, suddenly it was gone and he was no longer standing on platform nine and three quarters. Instead he was now standing in a beautiful clearing somewhere in a forest._

_As he spun around to inspect his surroundings properly, his eyes fell upon a pure white wolf standing across from him. He sensed the intelligence in its lupine eyes. He moved forward to touch it when another wolf, mid night black and larger than the white wolf came towards him. After sniffing him for a few moments the black wolf went to the smaller one and nuzzled it affectionately. The wizard felt something constrict in his chest. And when another came, this time a small, black wolf pup who immediately started barking happily after seeing it's parents, the wizard felt his heart squeeze painfully._

_A sudden feeling of intense longing that he had never experienced before over came him as he watched the small family lovingly interact with each other._

_And then they turned to go while he was left all alone in the suddenly cold and desolate clearing._

_"Don't go!!! No please don't leave me!!" But his words were all but lost in the biting cold night air with no one around to hear them._

 

 

Tom woke up with a gasp, the tears on his cheeks evidence of his distress. He looked around to find himself all alone in his massive bedroom. Alone. Always alone.

 

His small frame was wracked with jerky sobs, his little fist stuffed in his mouth to muffle his cries. He didn't know what to do. Clutching his small hippogriff stuffed toy closer, he struggled with indecesiveness. Slowly, he climbed off his bed and opened his bedroom door. Turning towards the room his parents slept in, his little feet padded across the carpeted floor. Reaching his parents' bedroom, he tried pushing the door only to find it wouldn't budge. Probably locked. Not knowing what to do and not wanting to knock lest he disturb their sleep and get a telling off, the young boy sat down on the floor. Even if he couldn't see them, knowing that his parents were there on the other side of the door gave him a small comfort.

 

                                              --------------------------------------------------

 

Hermione was having trouble sleeping. Twisting and turning, and dealing with the nightmares that had become a daily occurance, she slept restlessly. Feeling quite thirsty, she sat up on the bed she shared with Harry (to keep up the charade of a married couple in front of Tom, they had decided to sleep in the same bed and they had no trouble doing it, having shared a bed countless time during the horcrux hunt for warmth and comfort). That was when she heard a curious sound. It was almost like someone was sniffling and crying softly and the sounds were coming from right outside the door.

 

Years of flirting with danger and Moody's lectures on _Constant Vigilance_ had made her quite paranoid. Not wanting to take a chance, she quickly grabbed her wand and silently stalked to her door. Yanking open the door with all the stealth of a ninja, she got the shock of her life, seeing the most unexpected spectacle in front of her.

 

Hearing the door open, Tom looked up to see his mother standing in front of him. For a second both of them were frozen, just looking into each other's eyes. Then he let out a heart breaking sob and Hermione broke out of her trance. Bending quickly to pick up the distraught child she lifted him in her arms, the boy going willingly to her. "Oh Tom", she whispered when she felt him burrow his head in her neck, his sobs coming more freely now. She sat herself on the bed, making sure not to disturb the sleeping Harry. She rocked the boy in her lap until his sobs turned into occassional hiccups.

 

When only his soft sniffles remained, she conjured up a goblet and filled it with water via a softly muttered _aguamanti_ and offered it to him. He gulped it down, spilling some on his clothes. She wiped his face with her hands softly, taking away his tears. She laid down on the bed, keeping the child in her arms and tucking the both of them _and_ his stuffed toy that he had yet to let go of, into the bed.

 

"It's okay sweetheart. You're okay. It was just a nightmare. I am here. We're all here. Just sleep baby. Go to sleep." With those comforting words the woman and child surrendered to the calls of the sandman, holding on to each other.

 

                                            -----------------------------------------------

 

Harry Potter opened his eyes to a ray of soft sunshine on his face. But what woke him up hadn't been the morning sun. It was the peculiar feeling of something digging into his back. Thinking it was another one of Hermione's books that she had been reading before succumbing to sleep ( Merlin knows how often that had happened). Reaching back to remove the offending item, he came up with a stuffed hippogriff toy. _What_ _the._ He turned in the bed and saw Tom lying there, fast asleep. As if sensing the loss of the toy he was cuddling, the boy turned to his side, moving closer to Hermione and burrowing his face in her stomach, throwing his little arms around her.

 

Harry was gobsmacked. He never thought he would come across a scene like that ever. The miniature version of the Dark Lord was sleeping in his bed and apparently he was a cuddler. Walking away from the bewildering scene, he went to the kitchen downstairs where he splashed water on his face and started preparing breakfast. Having prepared meals for the Dursleys for eleven years of his life, he was still very efficient in the kitchen. While preparing the pot of tea he chanced a look upon the calendar. December 31, the last day of the year. The year 1931. It was still wierd for him even after a month of living in this time period.

 

In the back of his mind a voice was nagging at him regarding the significance of the day but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging, he rummaged in the cupboards to look for a mug, when he found Tom's favourite cup, a blue cup decorated with bright golden snitches. Smiling softly, Harry's eyes suddenly widened when he finally remembered what was the importance of that day. Today was Tom's fifth birthday. Making a mental note to talk to Hermione regarding their plans for the day, Harry poured himself a cup of tea before making preparations for breakfast.

 

                                      ---------------------------------------------------

 

Hermione woke up when the delicious smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes wafted to her nose from downstairs. Thanking Merlin and her lucky stars for Harry's excellent culinary skills (even though she could cook a decent meal, all three of them prefferd his cooking over hers), she sat up in her bed to find Tom still asleep beside her. Remembering the events of last night, she cast a look filled with pity and sorrow upon the child. The poor boy had looked pretty put out from whatever dream he had had. She also remembered that it was his birthday today. Living upto her role of a responsible mother, she gently woke up the sleeping boy. "Tom, wake up. Wake up sweetheart" she whispered in his ear. Finally his bright grey orbs opened and he let out a small yawn. Momentarily disoriented, he looked around before remembering where he was. He looked towards Hermione to see her giving him a beautiful smile. "Happy birthday Tom" she gently whispered before engulfing him in a hug. He gave her a shy smile and a mumbled "thank you mother" in response.

 

She sent Tom to his room to freshen up and get ready for breakfast while she herself attended to her daily needs. Quickly rushing through her morning rituals, she went downstairs to find Harry already placing the food on the massive dining table. Feeling guilty, she quickly started helping him. "Hey Harry why didn't you get me up? I could have helped" she asked.

 

"You were looking so peaceful while sleeping mione. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. Besides waking you would have meant waking the kid. How exactly did he end up there anyways mione?" he asked.

 

So she told him the whole story of how she found Tom outside their room and brought him to bed with them because she didn't know what else to do. "I... I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know what to do. He was so distraught. I couldn't just bring him back to his room. I know you're not exactly happy about him being here. Please don't be mad at me". She looked up at him pleadingly.

 

"Hey easy mione. Yes I am not comfortable around him but I'm not mad at you _or_ him." He sighed and continued slowly as if he was not sure whether to say it or not. "You know sometimes I find it difficult to associate him with the monster we know. I mean he's so _childlike_ ", he finished in a beweilderd tone. "I know what you mean Harry. You didn't see him last night. He was crying because he had a nightmare. Just like any ordinary child. You know the more emotions and feelings he shows the more I wonder when exactly did he lose all that. What made him grow to be that... that _monster_. Where did all that innocence go Harry?" she asked him desperately.

 

Whatever Harry was about to say was cut off when they heard small footsteps approaching the kitchen. Then the tiny form of their adopted son came into view. Tom wished both of his parents a good morning and sat down at the dining table. After a beat, Harry returned his greeting and came round the table and put his arms on the boy's shoulder. "Happy birthday son", he murmured. Tom looked up at him with big grey eyes and gave him a small smile and a thank you.With that the small family sat down to have breakfast.

 

                                        -------------------------------------------------

 

Later in the day, Harry and Hermione brought Tom outside in the huge gardens of their house. They had already discussed what they were going to do that day. Nothing too grand, just spending time with their little boy. They knew what they had set out to do could not be done if they didn't succeed in giving Tom the love and attention any child growing up in a loving family received.

 

And for that reason Harry had decided to take Tom on a broom ride in their garden. The first time he had been on a broom, Tom had absolutely loved it. It was something Harry himself enjoyed thoroughly and it put him on familiar ground. Hermione of course had refused to participate.

 

So Harry put the child on his broom, his firebolt that he had brought with him from the future, with himself sitting behind Tom. Hermione, worried for Tom's safety had cast a number of spells on him to ensure he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. It wasn't that she thought that Harry was a reckless flyer, it just couldn't hurt to be extra cautious. And then they kicked off the ground with Tom letting out a whoop of joy.

 

After doing a few rounds of the gardens, Harry pulled out a practice snitch from his pocket and let it flew away. It took a few seconds for the snitch to get his bearings, and soon it was fluttering away wildly. Harry gave a chase, with Tom shouting with laughter and glee.

 

Down on the ground, Hermione was smiling in contentment. Seeing both of her boys being so bountifully happy, without encumbrance, was really the most satisfying feeling in the world. Merlin knew they both deserved it. Soon her eyes landed back on the flying duo when she heard Tom shout "Faster father". She looked up just in time to see Harry close in on the snitch. When he was only a few inches away he shouted, "Get it Tom!!!" The young boy outstretched his hand as far as it could go and when his fingers closed in on the winged ball, both him and Harry let out unrestricted shouts of joy.

 

On his fifth birthday, with the help of his father, and being watched by an audience comprising only his mother, Tom Riddle had just caught his first ever snitch and he was absolutely elated about it.

 

                                            ----------------------------------------------

 

In the evening the Evans family went to Diagon Alley to buy presents for the birthday boy. Tom got more clothes and several interesting books. They had dinner in an upscale restaurant but the little boy pouted when he was told he couldn't order dessert. He understood the reason for that when they went back though. Waiting for him in the kitchen was a small chocolate cake in the shape of a miniature version of their home. Tom gasped in excitement. "Happy birthday Tom!!!" his parents sang in union. He blew out the candles and his mother helped him cut the cake. He tasted it and let out a moan of appreciation. "Mmm it's so good. Did you make it mother?" he asked Hermione with his mouth covered in chocolate. She smiled at him and replied, "No sweetheart your father made it while you were taking your afternoon nap". "It's really good father. You know you should open a bakery or something", he complimented Harry. Harry just gave an awkward smile in return.

 

When it was time for Tom to go to bed, Hermione convinced Harry to give him one last gift, the golden snitch he had caught earlier in the day. They presented him the snitch and told him to keep it safe. When he questioned the importance of the gift, Hermione told him in a soft voice, "It's your first accomplishment Tom. If you ever feel lost and don't know what to do, remember this feeling, remember how you did this and know that we're always with you son. I hope and pray that many more achievements will come your way." The genuinely happy grin that found its way on the child's face was absolutely worth it. After exchanging their nightly greetings the couple went to their room while the boy settled on his bed.

 

For the first time in his very young life, Tom Riddle went to sleep with a smile on his face, his hippogriff plushie and the snitch clutched in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I promised a Dumbledore entry at the end of last chapter but I thought I should shape these characters first before I bring on the new ones.  
> But I promise you that sparkly eyed demon will find his way into this fic soon.  
> Until then.


End file.
